


Leaving (To Always Return)

by cartonedeunoia



Series: a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Drinking wine together, Fluff, M/M, Post canon, SHEITH - Freeform, day 1: beginnings, forget shiro’s marriage, i’m proud of this actually, spoilers obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartonedeunoia/pseuds/cartonedeunoia
Summary: keith’s leaving and neither he nor shiro are certainwhenhe’ll be back. but one thing’s certain and it’s that hewillbe back.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904005
Kudos: 4





	Leaving (To Always Return)

**Author's Note:**

> day 1: beginnings.
> 
> this is the first fic i’ve written in sooo long so please don’t judge it too hard- also it’s my first ever drabble so uhm yeah. 
> 
> i’d love recommendations on what i could do to improve my writing or suggestions for writing in general.
> 
> [my twitter handle](https://mobile.twitter.com/lattefortobio)

shiro wrapped his arm around keith, using his mechanical arm to swirl the wine in his glass.

“your trip will take three months, right?” 

keith moved his wine glass away from his lips, “hopefully, yeah. but it’s the quantum abyss _so_...” he trailed off, leaving the unspoken words to hang in the air. 

_so, a three-month trip could easily become a three-year trip._

“you need to stop leaving me,” shiro gently placed his head atop keith’s.

a small smile cracked onto keith’s face. “no, i think you need to stop leaving me, mr. _kerberos-mission-and-i-like-to-get-captured-by-the-galra_.“

“but you know it’s fine,” the raven-haired added, “because you know i’ll keep coming back and i know you will too.”

hiding his grin, shiro pressed a kiss into the soft locks beneath his chin. he murmured a small _‘i love you’_ before pulling away and taking a sip of his wine.

humming happily, the younger returned the confession. he leaned back allowing his head to fall on shiro’s chest where he could hear his heartbeat.

it hadn’t been long since voltron was no longer needed, but at the end of every journey, a new one began.

it was a never ending cycle of one leaving to come back and spend little time together to the other leaving, but that’s the way it was and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are appreciated! and i’d love to interact with your comments!
> 
> also ignore that this is a day early i couldn’t wait-
> 
> interact with me on 
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/lattefortobio)


End file.
